


you've already won me over in spite of me

by oceansideeyes



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Neglect, Drinking, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians, Weddings, adopting a pet, carol danvers is a movie star, carol falls first, carol has a sad backstory, fury adopted carol, fury is monica's godfather, jealous ex, maria admires carol, maria hill carol and fury are family, maria is a fashion icon, only referenced!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansideeyes/pseuds/oceansideeyes
Summary: "What's up, Rambeau?" Carol teased, playfully jabbing Maria's arm."I need you to fake date me so that I get some publicity and don't get blacklisted by Hollywood," she spouted, sighing heavily."What's in it for me?" Carol asked, never once glancing over at Maria."Uhhh, some publicity for you and no more questions about when you'll get into a relationship," Maria stated in a question-like manor. "And you can borrow my clothes whenever you want if youso choose?""Okay, I'm in," Carol responded, finishing up her look in the mirror. She turned to Maria for the first time and pressed a kiss to her left cheek. "See you later, babe."
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	you've already won me over in spite of me

**Author's Note:**

> title is head over feet by alanis morissette!
> 
> i miss carolmaria so i decided to write this!! it's a movie stars au! i never really talk about the movie they film but it's a lesbian spy romcom in my head, but you can decide what they film in your head!

Carol Danvers was one of the biggest names in Hollywood. She starred in a vast majority of movies after her breakout role in _Amelia:_ a film about Amelia Earhart and her life. Everyone wanted to be friends with Carol: she was a Hollywood bombshell, a modern Marilyn Monroe if you will. There wasn't a bone in her body that wasn't considered god-like.

Maria Rambeau was quite the opposite. She had landed a few movie roles, but they were usually extra positions. This was her first big part, and she was costarring _Carol fucking Danvers._ One of the biggest names in Hollywood was her costar, and Maria was _completely freaking out about it._ Who wouldn't? She was always stunning, her acting was flawless, and her voice was like silk to Maria's ears.

The first table read for the cast was a chaotic mess of finding chemistry for Carol and Maria. They didn't know each other very well, which is why the director, Nick Fury, made them take a day to get to know each other, planning events for them to get to know each other. Maria felt like this was a dream come true. Carol laughed when she saw that Maria was so excited to hang out with her. Maria shrugged it off and spent the day getting to know Carol. Most of the stuff they discussed was just fundamental get-to-know-you information, but it was helpful, nonetheless. When they got to set for the first time that night, Carol parted from Maria's side to head to her dressing trailer, inviting her to stop by later. "See you later, Rambeau," Carol joked, cracking a side smile. Maria returned Carol's smile.

"You bet, Danvers," Maria fired back, waving as she headed to her smaller trailer. An hour later, they started filming the first scene, the opening to the entire movie. Later that same night, Maria's manager ran onto the set and into Maria's dressing room. Maria stared at her like _what the hell are you doing in my room?_ Her manager took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Sorry to barge in like this, but we have a serious problem," she said, still trying to catch her breath. "The casting team cast you because you have talent, but people don't know you. We need to get you publicity fast, or this will be your first and last movie." Maria's heart sunk when her manager said those words. "I want you to get more jobs, but this could be your big break, and we need it to work. Do you have any ideas?"

Maria thought to herself for a second before she came up with a marvelous idea. "I'll be right back." She turned and sprinted towards Carol's trailer. Once there, she knocked on the door and heard Carol call her in. She slipped inside and took a seat next to the blonde, who was staring into the mirror in front of her.

"What's up, Rambeau?" Carol teased, playfully jabbing Maria's arm.

"I need you to fake date me so that I get some publicity and don't get blacklisted by Hollywood," she spouted, sighing heavily.

"What's in it for me?" Carol asked, never once glancing over at Maria.

"Uhhh, some publicity for you and no more questions about when you'll get into a relationship," Maria stated in a question-like manor. "And you can borrow my clothes whenever you want if you so choose?"

"Okay, I'm in," Carol responded, finishing up her look in the mirror. She turned to Maria for the first time and pressed a kiss to her left cheek. "See you later, babe." Maria's jaw dropped as her heart swelled. Carol Danvers had just called her babe. She thought she was about to pass out. Carol left the trailer, heading towards the set a few lots down. Maria giggled to herself and headed after her for the scene together.

A long night later, Carol and Maria were finally done working, heading back to their trailers. Carol stepped into Maria's when she was done. Maria turned and stared at Carol, slightly stunned to see her standing in the trailer. "Hey, Carol, what's up?"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to spend the night at my house tonight," Carol replied with a smirk. "It's a safe way to confirm that we're in a relationship and convince the press that we are serious about this. Either way, real girlfriends do it, so that means we should too."

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Maria said with a giggle. "I'm almost done here." Carol nodded.

"I have to talk to a few people before we leave, so I'll meet you out front when I'm done." The two of them exchanged a quick look before Carol turned and headed out the door.

Carol, in all her old Hollywood glam glory, made a beeline towards the director and assistant director of the movie. She was determined to get directly to her target and not pulled aside by anyone and everyone. Her expression was focused, telling people to stay out of her way. When she caught up to the two she was looking for, her face immediately softened. "Hey, Fury! Maria Hill! It's good to see you again!" Carol exclaimed, wrapping each of them up in a big hug. "I wasn't told that the two of you would be working on this movie when I auditioned for it!"

"We didn't even know we were going to be working on it when you auditioned," Maria joked, sharing a laugh.

Nick Fury cracked a small smile. "You two act like we didn't just have dinner two nights ago." The three of them laughed a little. Carol glanced behind her, looking to see if Maria left her trailer. "Are you looking for someone, Carol?" Carol's head snapped back to Fury and Maria Hill, her eyes shifting between the two.

"Sorry, I'm... waiting for someone." Maria shot Fury a glance that said, _ooooh, she's got a cruuuush._

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Who are you waiting for?"

Carol's face flushed a light shade of red. "My fake girlfriend." Both Maria and Fury's jaws dropped. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but she needs publicity, and I said that I'd do it. I mean, it's not going to hurt me in the long run, right? She just needs a little more popularity, and then we won't have to do it anymore."

"Are you sure it's going to be fake forever, though?" Maria asked, her eyebrow raised slightly. Carol shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm not exactly looking for something serious right now. I'm kind of hoping that this only lasts for a few months. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of commitment again." Carol sighed, tussling her hair a little. "I should go find her. I'll text you guys later. Bye!" She quickly spun on her heel and headed towards the front gate while Fury and Maria shared a knowing expression: Carol's last relationship had ended poorly, and she didn't want to jump in over her head yet.

Carol waved to her fake girlfriend Maria as she arrived out front. "Hey, Danvers," Maria greeted, a goofy grin on her face. "Find those people you wanted to talk to?"

"I did," Carol replied, slipping her hand into Maria's. "What do you say we head home, _sweetheart?"_

"I say let's go!" Maria was heading towards her car when Carol pulled her closer. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you in my car, of course." Carol escorted Maria to her private limousine. She opened the door. "After you, honey." The two of them slipped into the car and headed back to Carol's house.

Maria's jaw dropped when she saw Carol's mansion. "I'm staying /here/ for the night?" She gaped, admiring the building.

"Unless you want to head back to your small apartment," Carol responded, stepping out of the open door. "You're going to love this place, I promise." Carol took Maria's hand and guided her on a tour of the entire house. Maria couldn't help but stare at the architecture. Each room was painted a different color, all lively and fun. One of them was pastel green, another pastel blue, and the list goes on. When Carol finished the tour, Maria took a whole minute to bring herself back to reality. Carol laughed, yawning quietly. "Welcome home," she mumbled, turning and heading towards her bedroom. "I'm going to change into pajamas, you can borrow anything in my closet. Tomorrow we'll stop by your house and get you some clothes to keep here." Maria's heart pounded out of her chest. She followed Carol to her room, waiting as she changed in her walk-in closet.

When she came back out, Maria was sitting on her bed, studying the decor in the room. "Why did you pursue acting?" She asked, quite literally out of nowhere. "You seem capable of doing so many things, but what made you decide that you wanted to be an actress?"

Carol shakily laughed, heading towards the bathroom in her oversized shirt. "It's a funny story, actually," she said, pulling off her fake eyelashes from the shoot. "I wanted to be an air pilot when I was a kid." She ripped a makeup wipe out of the container and started removing her makeup as Maria stood outside the bathroom. "My mother was never around, and my father always told me that I wasn't as good as other kids. He thought I shouldn't do what I wanted to do because _it's not right for girls to play manly sports."_ She gritted her teeth. "Not like that mattered to me, I knew what I wanted. After I was forced to leave home because of child neglect, I found that what I thought I wanted wasn't really what I wanted. I saw all I wanted was to prove my father wrong, and that's just what I did. The one audition I got as a kid really helped me with where I was going in the future. I found out about an audition for a supporting role in a local theater company, and my career took off from there. I got an agent, I got larger roles, and before I knew it, I had a huge career. I don't know why I should be the one to have this life, but I'm glad I have it." Carol pulled out the bobby pins in her hair and sat them on the counter. "Sorry, that was kind of heavy..."

"No!" Maria shouted quickly. "No, don't worry about it. I'm glad you told me."

"Thanks..." She sighed, leaning against the counter as she closed her eyes. "It usually drives people away. No one wants a damaged girl with daddy issues and competitive tendencies." Maria moved from her spot outside the bathroom into the room with Carol.

"Hey, I think you're perfect just the way you are." She pressed a gentle kiss to Carol's forehead. Carol softened up, wrapping her arms around Maria's neck.

The two of them went to bed for the night, sleeping on separate sides of the bed. Well, they started that way. By the time the sunlight streamed into the room, Maria had flipped over and had her arms around Carol's waist. Her nose was nestled into the crook of Carol's neck, a place it sat comfortably. Her soft lips brushed against Carol's shoulder. Maria arose before Carol, watching the latter peacefully sleep.

The sunshine streamed in the window, waking Carol up with a yawn. Maria smiled at her, shifting to get out of bed when Carol pulled her close and stopped her. "What's that for?" Maria asked, turning back toward Carol.

"I don't want to get up yet," she mumbled, pulling Maria's forehead towards her own.

"Do you want me to get you breakfast? I can go make it--" Carol shook her head.

"It's already being made, you don't have to lift a finger." Carol nuzzled up to Maria, whining. The hands resting on her waist reminded her that she was in someone's arms again. She had forgotten what it felt like to be in a healthy relationship, and maybe this wasn't as fake as she thought it was. Maria cozied up to Carol, trying to pull her out of bed. Carol laughed and followed Maria to the kitchen, where they ran into the chefs making breakfast, who presented it to them in the dining room.

After that, they changed in Carol's bedroom before stopping for coffee on the way to the set. When they arrived, Carol sluggishly dragged her feet towards her trailer, mumbling something under her breath as she got there. Maria thought about following her but decided that she'd just be around if Carol needed it.

A few hours later, after a few of the early scenes had been shot, Carol and Maria were standing off to the side as someone else was filming their scene. When she walked by, Carol's jaw dropped. Maria saw Carol's expression and raised an eyebrow. "What's that for?" She asked, brushing her hand against Carol's.

"My _ex,"_ she spat, glaring at the set. "I see all she's fit for is the villain roles." Carol crossed her arms, leading Maria to press a soft kiss to her forehead that obviously leaked on social media. By the time the day was over, Carol and Maria were trending on social media platforms. Carol showed Maria the tags that were floating around the internet. "Look! There's all the publicity you wanted!" Maria gave Carol a weak smile. It had really only been a few days since the whole charade started, and Maria wasn't really ready to stop it yet.

Later that night, while Maria was shooting a solo scene, Carol's ex approached her in Carol's dressing trailer. When the door opened, Carol turned, saw who it was, and scoffed. "What do you want, Minerva?" She snapped, scrolling through social media.

"I just wanted to say you really downgraded from me to _her._ It's quite a shame," said Minerva, tossing her dark blue waves around as she shook her head. "You could've had it all, Carol." She sat on Carol's table, grinning evilly.

"I don't want to be with a woman who only uses others to further herself and her own career," Carol retorted, barely managing to restrain herself.

"Isn't that what Maria Rambeau is doing with you?" Minerva asked with a malicious undertone. "Once she gets her five minutes of fame, she'll toss you aside."

"Maria isn't like that!" Carol defended, dropping her phone on the table. "What do you know about her anyway? You're no expert on her. Stay out of things that don't involve you." Minerva opened her mouth to speak when Carol beat her to it. "Get out. We are done with this conversation. Goodnight." Minerva didn't move until Carol forcefully pushed her out of the trailer, slumping against the door.

The events from the night prior transpired again, and both women couldn't be happier. Every night was late, filming on set, and the weekends were filled with parties and interviews. Most interviews were focused on their relationship that seemingly rose out of nowhere, which really helped Maria's public image. Five months passed by, and filming was finally complete. Carol and Maria continued to be in a "relationship" the whole time. Carol's close friends would always tease her that maybe she was finally settling down with someone. Carol rolled her eyes but introspectively thought to herself that it wouldn't be horrible if she was with Maria for the rest of her life.

The red carpet premiere snuck up on the lovebirds, leaving them only a few days to prepare. Maria wore a long black dress with a slit down the right side paired with flats and a subtle makeup look. Carol's jaw fell to the floor when she caught a glance at Maria's outfit. "Oh, _babe,_ that looks so good!" Carol had only completed half of her look, so she looked funny wearing a full face of Old Hollywood glam makeup and her pajamas. Maria smiled, hugging Carol gently.

"Well thank you, Carol," Maria graciously thanked, letting go of Carol slowly. "I'll leave you to get ready on your own." She kissed Carol's cheek out of habit, waving as she exited. Carol finished her Marilyn Monroe-inspired makeup and slipped into a white knee-length dress with a deep V-neck. She manipulated her hair into Marilyn-style curls, studying her look in the mirror until she was satisfied with the outfit. Carol put on her heels and looped her arm through Maria's, the two of them heading out to the limo that would drive them to the premiere.

As soon as they got onto the carpet, cameras flashed, and people started yelling at them, asking questions that they couldn't quite hear. The couple posed for pictures, smiling brightly. Whenever Carol was called over by an interviewer, Maria interrupted the end of it, a wild smirk on her face. _"I love you,"_ She said, kissing Carol's forehead. Carol's heart picked up speed, and her voice got caught in her throat. That was the moment she knew she had fallen _hard._ Maria took her hand and pulled Carol into the theater, taking their seats with the rest of the cast and crew.

Following the premiere was the after-party, which was fun for a little while. Maria and Carol danced the night away, giggling excessively as they drank more than they should have but had fun nonetheless. The party ended early, allowing everyone to head home and get to sleep. Maria and Carol dipped, both of them surprisingly tired from the entire night. Their giggly nature made the whole ride home quite the adventure. Both of them wiped off their makeup and changed into comfy clothes for bed, crashing as soon as they hit the covers. Maria made sure that they both got a good sleep that night because something big was coming the next day.

The morning arrived sooner than expected, but Maria had plans for the day. She woke Carol up, who got all whiny about being woken up. She laughed at the whininess, duly noted that in the list of personality traits Carol Danvers has when woken up in the morning. Maria peeled Carol out of the bed and threw her into the closet, hoping she'd be awake enough to pick an outfit. Carol picked through rows upon rows of clothing, not sure what she should wear, which is why Maria had to step in and help her figure out what she was wearing. Maria couldn't help but smile at the whole situation. Although she knew it wouldn't last forever, she thought that she wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.

The two women drove to the nearest pet store for the surprise Maria had planned. Carol was blindfolded, following Maria blindly through the busy store. The store was filled with several sounds and smells, none of which Carol could identify. Maria removed the blindfold in front of a small container holding a little orange cat, the same kind of cat Carol had been talking about getting for weeks. Carol turned to Maria with curiosity lighting up her eyes. "Maria..." Carol's voice caught in her throat. "What... What are we doing here?"

Maria grinned, lacing her fingers with Carol's. "You always talk about wanting to get a pet because you love animals so much. It would be my gift to you for when this is all over." Carol's heart sank slightly because she didn't want it to ever be over; however, the smile on her face remained.

"Really? You want to get a cat together?" Maria nodded, and the worker at the shop put the cat into a carrier and handed it to Carol. She started squealing as soon as she held the cat carrier in her hands. Maria finished the adoption papers for the cat and left with Carol and the cat in tow. She gained a sense of domesticity from the act, hoping that this cat would be one of the things that lead to some type of commitment.

When they got home, Carol let the cat out of the carrier and immediately started playing with him. Maria chuckled and moved out of the way to set up the food and water bowls in the kitchen. Carol played with the cat happily, naming him Goose for whatever reason. She cradled him and scratched his head, giggling giddily. Maria pulled out her phone and snapped some photos of the scene before her, posting them on Instagram. She tagged Carol in the post, adding the caption "spending time with two of my favorite souls" with a red heart emoji. Satisfied with that, she laid on the floor with the cat and Carol, tickling both of them. The couple spent a few hours playing with their new cat before letting him explore the house.

Carol's phone was blowing up with the number of notifications going off. She usually had them turned off, but most of them were texts from Fury and Maria Hill screaming about the post that Maria had put on Instagram. Carol hadn't seen it, so she was really unsure as to why people were screaming about it. Carol checked her social media and saw it, smirking to herself happily. She replied to the texts and sat her phone down, turning to Maria. "Got anything else planned for the day?"

"No," Maria answered warily. "Why?"

"We might have been invited to dinner with Nick Fury and Maria Hill." Maria's jaw dropped. "I'm close with them, and tonight is our weekly 'family' dinner. They want both of us to come this time." Maria tried not to scream but failed miserably.

"Why would I pass up an opportunity to spend time with big names in Hollywood!?" Maria exclaimed, barely able to wrap her head around the concept. Carol was dragged back to the closet, various articles of clothing thrown at her as Maria was deciding what to wear. A black long-sleeved crop-top and a gray mini skirt were what Maria had chosen, passing some clothes to Carol for her to try.

Maria had picked a beige sweater and a pair of burgundy pants for Carol, and when she stepped back to admire her handiwork, she said, "You should keep that sweater when this is all over. It looks really good on you." The knife that had been inserted into Carol's chest twisted a little more every time Maria mentioned the end of their "relationship." Carol didn't know what she was feeling, but she knew she didn't want the end to come.

An hour later, Carol and Maria Rambeau joined Fury and Maria Hill at the dinner table, having a light conversation while dinner was being finished. Fury kept teasing Carol and Maria about how "serious" their relationship was. "Adopting a pet together is basically marriage in the realm of lesbianism," he joked, playfully nudging Carol, who was laughing nervously. Maria chuckled with Fury, talking to him about everything under the sun throughout the meal. They all grinned and laughed, sharing fun stories about each other and themselves. Fury had a few good stories from when Carol was younger, specifically mentioning the one where he met her. "I met Carol for the first time when she had attended an audition for a play I was directing. She was one of the only ones to stand out to us, and so we cast her, but her father was not informed of her audition; he was going to force her to forfeit the role, but he didn't get the chance to." Fury shot Carol a _do you want to tell them or do you want me to drop it?_ sideways glance. Carol shrugged with a _you can tell them_ expression. "He lost custody of Carol because he was neglecting her. That's when I stepped in and adopted her as my own. Everyone deserves a chance to succeed, and that's what I gave her." Carol smiled, glad that he had told the story. Maria's eyes lit up as she peered at Carol's face. She knew Carol to be so loving and happy, but her past was darker than she had thought it to be. Fury followed up with some fun stories about Carol with all of them sharing laughs. Hill noticed that Carol was zoning out except for when Maria would squeeze her hand, searching for validation. While those two were in deep conversation, Hill tore Carol from the table and aside into the corridor.

"What are you doing?" Carol shout-whispered. Hill watched Carol's gaze turn from her to Maria and Fury at the table.

"Finding out the truth," she replied. "You really like Maria, don't you?" Carol shook her head in denial, but Maria Hill knew better. "Carol! When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not, Maria!" She snapped, still speaking at a loud whisper. "I'm not in love with her, and if I was, I wouldn't tell her anyway!"

"Wow, touchy," Hill commented to herself. "It's only going to hurt you more if you keep putting it off."

"I'm _not_ telling her, okay?" Carol shot back, relaxing slightly. "I can't tell her. It's all for publicity, right?"

"It's real for you, Carol." Hill rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You need to tell her. If you keep hiding it, it's going to get stronger."

"I'm not just yet, okay? I'll say something later." Hill nodded, and the two of them returned to the table. When Carol took her seat, Maria laced their fingers together, sharing a look with her.

"What was that for?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just work stuff," Carol lied, returning a bright smile. "How are you getting along with old Fury over here?"

"He's so much fun, did you know that?" Maria rambled about all the things they talked about, and with each word, Carol fell further in love with Maria Rambeau.

Once home, Maria and Carol sat down in the living room, an awkward silence fell on them. Goose came and cuddled up to them, purring happily. Maria spoke up after five minutes of complete silence. "Carol? What's wrong?" Maria asked, reaching out to Carol's arm.

"We need to break up," Carol blurted, not thinking before she spoke.

Maria hesitated before she responded. "Why?" She carefully moved closer to Carol, hoping to get her to open up. Carol moved away.

"Because I'm in love with you, Maria Rambeau!" She confessed, sighing heavily. "I know it was fake, and I know I shouldn't have been so careless, but you're just so kind and sweet. How could I not fall for you?"

Maria held her breath, not sure what to say in response. She pulled Carol closer and pressed their lips together. Carol almost instantly reacted, kissing her back. The pair held on to each other, never wanting to let go. Maria pulled away first, cupping Carol's cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She pressed another kiss to Carol's forehead. "You know you can tell me these things, right?"

"I just didn't want to admit it," Carol acknowledged. "Not that there's anything wrong with you. This started off as fake though, and I just thought that you weren't looking to commit for real." She shrugged, scoffing at herself. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was just scared, and I didn't want this to end." Maria tucked a strand of Carol's hair behind her ear, a soft smile on her face.

"Well, it doesn't have to end..." She trailed off, dropping down onto one knee. A lump formed in Carol's throat, and her hands became sweaty. "Carol Susan Jane Danvers, will you do me the great honor of marrying you?" Maria pulled out a little box, opening it to reveal a simple but elegant ring. Carol nodded, and Maria slipped the ring onto her finger, a beaming grin on her face.

Carol barely managed to ask jokingly, "Did you ask Fury for approval?" Maria bit her lip and nodded.

"I asked him at dinner while you and the other Maria were talking in the hall. I mentioned how I felt, and he told me that I should just ask. If you would've said no, it would've been vastly different than it is now." Carol kissed Maria, wrapping her arms around the other's neck. After their sentimental moment, Carol took to social media to write a message and statement about the relationship. She captioned a picture of the engagement ring with this:

_Today has been one of the wildest days of my life. It's a day I never thought would come. Maria Rambeau, you are the love of my life, and I'm so lucky to have met you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!_

The comments about how cute their relationship is flooded in, and many questions about when the wedding was going to be filled their inboxes. Neither of them felt up to answering that question yet, as it had just happened. They turned off their phones for the night and cuddled up under blankets to watch some movies. Carol nuzzled her head towards Maria's neck, actually falling asleep before the first movie even ended. Maria couldn't help but laugh, trying to carry her fiancée back to bed. Eventually, she gave up and joined Carol on the couch, sleeping there for the night.

***************

The following few months were chaotic for Carol and Maria, planning their wedding that would occur the following year, as well as Carol auditioning for her first television show. She obviously landed the part, so she had to film most days. Once season one wrapped, the two got more alone time, which allowed them to actually get married. The ceremony was gorgeous, with so many of their friends and most of Maria's family showing up. Carol's pantsuit and heels complimented Maria's flowing dress perfectly. There were pillars scattered around the venue, all of them covered with varying colors of flowers. One had roses, another had daisies, some had chrysanthemums, and the list keeps going on and on. The rest of the night was a blur, most of the guests getting way too drunk for their own good.

***************

Life continued on as normal until Maria brought up a life-changing question. "Hey, Carol?" Maria said, catching Carol's attention. "How would you feel about having kids?"

Carol raised an eyebrow at her wife. "I don't know, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know because I may or may not be planning a nursery for the empty room in our house." Maria paused, grinning. "I might also have already found a donor for us..."

"Seriously?" Carol exclaimed, clapping excitedly. "That's amazing! Let's do it!" Maria giggled and scheduled a meeting with the donor company.

Nine months later, Maria gave birth to Monica Rambeau, the cutest little baby either of them had ever seen. Fury was named godfather to Monica, and Maria Hill was considered an aunt. The family was a happy one, spending much of their time together, ultimately leading to a satisfying life for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed and if you want to leave constructive criticism, that would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
